Talitha Black
by MonsterxChild
Summary: (The title is horribly unimaginative I know, sorry) Talitha Black joins Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their first year of Hogwarts. Together they stop Voldemort from stealing the sorcerer's stone...
1. Chapter 1

"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY BRATS!" An old angry shop keeper shouted as two figures darted off away from him and his shop.

"Hurry up Tally or the pigs will get us!" A tall male figure urged his companion. He was a tall scrawny looking lad with barely any meat on his bones. He had sandy blonde hair that was covered by an old beat up cap, and was dressed in well worn shoes, ragged jeans and a shirt with a jacket that wasn't in any better condition than the rest of his clothes.

"I'm coming I'm coming " A smaller girl muttered under her breath as she struggled to keep up with the older boys long strides. She wore similar clothes that were just as worn as the older boys. Though dressed similarly they looked nothing alike. The boy had a tan where as the girl was very pale, he had light hair and blue eyes, and she had dark curly hair with grey eyes. "I think we're good Greg, can we please slow down?" She whined clutching the bag with their stolen goods close to her chest.

Greg glanced around to make sure this was true before he slowed down to a walk. He smiled down at the girl and rubbed her head affectionately "Let's see what we managed to get, yeah?"

The girl nodded her head happily and sat down on the cold alley way ground with her back against the wall. Greg followed her lead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to keep her warm. "Let's see..." She mumbled while rummaging through the bag, "We managed to pick three pockets, I snagged a few apples from those vendors, and we managed to grab a loaf of bread!" She smiled eagerly up at him.

"That's pretty good, you'll be able to eat your fill Tally!" Greg smiled as he pulled the wallets out and started to sort through what they could/couldn't take.

"You too Greg!" Tally protested as she shoved an apple into his hand.

Greg looked up from the money to stare into her stubborn eyes, "Alright, alright, I'll eat. Happy?" he asked while taking a big bite of the apple. Tally nodded her head and bit into her own apple.

The two sat there for a time enjoying the food they managed to snatch at the market today. Rarely did they ever manage to collect this much, normally after picking a pocket they were chased off by the police or as Greg likes to call them the 'pigs'. The two sat happily together eating their food and commenting on some strange people they had seen at the market, "-And the man was as big as a whale I tell you! Big an' fat, probably never went a day in his life with out a proper meal!" Tally giggled at the odd description of a family he had seen towards the end of their day in the market. He was always the best story teller. Greg smiled down at the girl he considered a sister and then looked up into the sky. "It's getting dark..." he muttered, and let out a long sigh, "Guess we should head in before the street lamps come on huh?" Tally agreed quickly not wanting to be out on the London streets after dark, she may be at the young age of eleven but even she knew of the dangers that could be lurking on the streets just after dark.

Tally had never known her parents, only that her mother died while trying to bring her to an orphanage. Her mother had only had enough energy to utter her name, Talitha Black, before she collapsed dead on the stairs that lead up to the orphanage, or at least that's what the care giver had told her when she turned seven. The kind care giver had died later that year due to old age, and the woman who replaced her was a cruel, evil woman, who would often times use physical force to get the children to behave. If a child still resisted she would resort to cruel and unusual punishments, always different, no punishment was ever the same. Talitha had run away a little after her eighth birthday and spent about a week by herself on the cold unforgiving London streets. She had actually been rooting around some trash bins when Greg had found her, he was just coming back from a days work at the market when he noticed her. He pitied the poor child who looked like she was about to collapse so he offered her a good chunk of the loaf he had managed to swipe from the bakery that day. He gave it to her before heading off to the place he had been staying at the time. Talitha had eaten the bread in moments but was still hungry. Hesitantly she followed the boy, knowing he was kind and wouldn't hurt her if he caught her following him.

They had been walking for awhile when three men emerged from a near by alley way. They surrounded Greg and started to attack him. Talitha was scared, but she didn't want the kind man to hurt, so without thinking she threw herself into the fray with a loud scream. It was then that something strange happened a street lamp near by shattered and the three men dropped to the ground. At first Talitha had thought she had killed them, but Greg told her they were just unconscious. The two had just starred at each other for a moment before Greg smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Guess you just saved my life there, girly." He laughed weakly.

Talitha ducked her head embarrassed and whispered, "You saved me first..."

Greg had starred at her for a long moment before sighing, "You don't got a home to return to?" Talitha shyly shook her head. Greg pursed his lips in thought before a smile broke out across his face, "Well then, I guess I'm going to have to watch out for ya huh?"

Talitha looked up shocked, "Wha-Really!?" When Greg nodded his head she squealed in delight before throwing herself at his legs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Greg let out a loud laugh and picked her up and rested her against his hip, "Well I'm Gregory, what's your name?"

"I'm Talitha!"

Greg made a face, "Jeez that's a bit of a mouth full."

Talitha pouted at him, "Mrs. Johnson told me it was a star! It's part of the Ursae Majoris!"

Greg let out another laugh, "Well aren't you smart! But that doesn't change the fact that your name is a mouth full! How about I call you Tally?"

Tally made a face before nodding, "But only if I get to call you Greg!"

Greg pretended to think about it, "I guess..." The two laughed while Greg carried Tally to his current 'home.' Since then the two have been inseparable and moved from place to place taking care of each other.

* * *

**Ok so I've gotten into a Harry Potter kick recently and I'm sorry if you've been reading my Teen Wolf stories and are angry because I haven't updated. It's just that I'm so uninspired it's not even funny. I will start that back up again when Teen Wolf season 3 starts no worries! But for now I need to write something and I've had this story in my head for a while now. **

**In regards to this story, it is movie based rather than book, because even though I read the books the movie is just easier for me to reference from and if I'm being honest they kind of blurred together in my mind, (It always happens when they make a movie/tv show adaption) I will try to include things from the book, but as I said it's all blurred together. **

**So I hope you like my new story don't be afraid to mesg me or leave a review. Thanks for reading guys =) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Greg look at that!" Tally yelled excited as she ran over to the fance near the abandoned warehouse just outside of London. The sun had set about twenty minutes ago and the only light source they had was a street lamp along the side walk.

"Tally!" Greg exclaimed as he rushed after the girl. He mannaged to grab her around the waist and puller back just as she was reaching up towards the bird, well owl she had spotted. "You can't just rush up to wild animals like that!" He scoleded still pulling her back away from the owl.

"But he looks friendly! Besides He's clean! He's obviously a pet! And look! He's got a piece of paper in his mouth! It must be a letter!" Tally exclaimed as she pointed at the bird.

Greg looked up to examine the bird. It was clean, not at all like the other owls he had seen in the feilds. On closer inspection Greg notticed that the bird did infact have a letter. "Let me check it out, you stay here." He instructed. Tally pouted but did as she was told. Greg hesitantly approached the bird unsure of what he was supposed to do. It was true the owl was holding a letter and it was perched there like it was waiting for someone to take it. He reached out praying that the bird wouldn't bite his finger off and quickly snatched the letter and back peddled until he was next to Tally again. He didn't take his eyes off the bird as it spread it's wings and took off.

"Well? What's it say!? C'mon Greg open it!" Tally whined pulling on his coat sleeve.

Greg tore his eyes away from where the owl had disappeared from view and looked down at the envelope in his hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had opened a letter of any kind, but he knew where to look to see who it was addressed to. "It's addressed to you..." Greg looked down at her worriedly. Was this a letter about her being a run away? It couldn't possibly be, they would have sent the police out to collect her not an owl to act as a carrier pigeon.

"Really!?" Tally asked reaching her hands up to try and snatch the letter.

"Hold on, hold on, I'll read it for you!" Greg laughed as he broke the wax seal that was on the letter keeping it closed. He cleared his throat playfully as he opened the letter and began to read, "'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. 'Dear Ms. Black we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31, yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall'" Greg let out a bitter laugh before crumpling the letter and tossing it aside. "What a bunch of rubbish, that's not a nice trick to play on a kid." he muttered darkly as he grabbed Tally's hand and pulled her towards their temporary home.

"But! But Greg! What if it's real! That sounded so official, and who would play a trick on me!? You're really the only person who knows me!" Tally exclaimed as she tried to go over to the crumpled letter.

"Tally..." Greg let out a sad sigh, "I don't know who would send this, and I'll admit it seems really believable, but really? Witches and wizards? Tally you know they're not real."

"But-But what if they are!? What if I'm a witch? Please Greg!" Tally pleaded.

"Look, even if it was real that owl flew off before we could give it our reply, and that letter said we were to send an owl with a reply. We don't have an owl, and if we tried to send a letter through the post they would lock us up in the loony bin, ok?" Greg tried to explain gently.

Tally sniffed a few times but nodded her head in defeat, "Ok..."

Not wanting to see her sad Greg picked her up and carried her into their temporary home, "C'mon let's get some shut eye and we'll go look for a new home in the morning."

Tally woke the next morning curled up next to Greg on their pile of collected blankets and other cloths. The sun was just starting to rise, so she figured it was ok to go down to the run down park and get some water from the drinking fountain there. As she walked out the front entrance she was surprised to see several more owls with similar letters in their beaks just like the one from last night. She stood frozen for a second before she darted back into the warehouse yelling for Greg. "Wake up! Wake up! Greg you have to see this!"

"What? What? What? Tally? Ugh! It's still early, what is it?" Greg groaned as he sat up and looked around with bleary eyes.

"There's more owls! And they've got letters! Come look! Come look!" Tally exclaimed and pulled on his arm.

"Alright! Geez give me a moment!" Greg complained as he slipped on his shoes and followed Tally to the front entrance. When he caught up with the excited Tally she was collecting the letters that were left on the ground in front of the opening, and he could just make out the birds flying away.

"Look! They're all the same! Just like the one from last night! Who would go this far just to prank an eleven year old street kid!?" Tally said as she rushed up to him to shove the letters in his face.

Greg grabbed the letters and examined each of them, just as Tally said they were exactly the same as the one from the night before. "Alright, alright. Let's say this isn't a joke, how are we going to send a reply? Plus there's things in here that you need to buy and we haven't got the money, and I'm sure a place like this has a tuition... Tally I'm not trying to be mean, we just haven't got the money..." Greg explained softly.

Tally looked down dejectedly, he was right. Even if this place did exist she wouldn't be able to afford it.

It went on like that for a couple of days, every morning there would be more and more owls there waiting for her to come collect the letters. Greg tried to joke about how they would have plenty of things to burn in the winter, but it didn't bring a smile to her face. Eventually Greg managed to find a new place for them to stay, this place was an old abandoned house with boarded up windows and some old furniture still in it and from what Greg could tell the chimney would work just fine.

However just because they moved didn't mean the birds didn't follow. Just like before they were there every morning more than there were the last time. Eventually they just started storing the letters in one of the extra rooms they wouldn't be using.

They were sitting in the family room one morning getting ready to head out to the market to see what they could get that day when a loud noise came from the chimney and then a big green dust cloud. Greg immediately stood in front of Tally protectively not sure what he was about to face.

A tall figure dressed in all black emerged from the fire place gracefully. Everything about him was dark, his hair, his clothes, his eyes, even the energy around him seemed dark. Tally didn't know what to make of the man and clutched at the back of Greg's clothes.

"Who are you!?" Greg demanded with more certainty than what he was feeling.

He stared at Greg with a cool glaze not even considering him a threat as he casually glanced around the room, searching for something. "Where is the child, Talitha Black?" His voice held no emotion, just a slow monotonous voice as he continued to search for Tally.

"Why do you want to know!?" Greg demanded, angered by the fact that the man didn't take him as a threat.

"She has not replied to any of the letters we have sent her. The headmaster has asked me to personally deliver her letter to her. She is one of the few children who have no legal guardians, so he understands that she may not be able to reply, or may have some questions."

"You mean the headmaster from that Hogwarts place?" Tally asked timidly as she poked her head out from behind Greg.

The man turned his head and stared at her for a long moment, "Yes." He replied evenly.

An enormous grin broke out on her face and she emerged from her hiding place and went to greet the man, but Greg held her back. "Don't go near him until we're sure it's safe!" He hissed still eyeing the man distrustfully. "You say you're from that Witch school, we got the letters and there's requirements that we just don't have the money for, I'm sorry but she can't go."

"On the contrary, Ms. Black has an inheritance that she should be able to use whenever she pleases." The man informed them. "There is enough money to pay for all her supplys and tuition and even some luxuries should she choose to use it."

Tally's eyes widened in surprise, "My parents left me money!?" She turned to Greg excited, "I have money!"

Greg smiled reluctantly down at her before glancing back up at the man, "Who exactly are you?" He asked wearily.

"My name is Severus Snape, the potions professor at Hogwarts." Snape said with an air of smugness in his tone.

"Alright, alright, say we believe you. That Tally is a witch and she goes to this school, how will that work? Will she have to go through the chimney to go to classes or...?"

"Hogwarts is similar to what muggles call 'boarding school' She will stay on the grounds throughout the school year in the dorms that are provided for them. Students have the choice of either staying at the school during winter break, or going home to visit their families. The students shall return home for the summer break and return to the school for the next school term in the fall." Severus explained.

"So I won't be able to see Greg?" Tally asked sadly. Greg smiled down at her and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Only during the breaks." Severus replied.

"When do I have to decide by?" Tally asked.

"Within the hour would be much appreciated." Severus replied blandly.

Tally nodded her head and turned to Greg. "What do you think?" She mumbled.

Greg glanced at Severus and then back to Tally. "I think he's telling the truth... I mean he cam in through the freaking chimney for Christ's sake! If you want to go, I'll be waiting here for you when you get back."

Tears welled up in Tally's eyes as she lunged at him and squeezed him around the neck in a dangerous hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled back and gave him the largest smile he'd ever seen her give. "I promise that I'll study hard and do good in all the classes I get! Promise!"

Greg laughed and smoothed down her hair, "Alright then kiddo, but you better figure out a way to contact me!"

Tally nodded her head eagerly before turning back to Severus, "So where do I get the supplies that are on this list? I've never seen 'em selling these kinds of things down at the market."

"Of course you wouldn't find magical items in a muggle market, silly girl. For these items we'll need to go to Diagon Alley." Severus explained as he lead her over to the fire place.

"Never heard of that place before..." She muttered and followed him curiously. "Wait are we taking the chimney there!?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "We are using Floo. Because you have yet to learn even the simplest form of magic I will have to take the two of us, now come along there's much you need, and so very little time." He explained as he ushered Tally into the fire place. She managed to wave once more to Greg before Snape threw down some powder and said 'Diagon Alley.'

Green flames erupted around them one second and the next Tally was stumbling out of a different fire place, the only thing holding her up was Snape's hand on her shoulder. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." He said as plainly as possible. "Our first stop shall be Gringots the wizarding bank."

Tally starred around her wide eyed taking everything in. There were children running around, people flying on brooms over head, everyone wore strange clothing similar to what Snape was wearing himself. It took her a moment to realize that Snape was already walking off and had to run to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gingotts was a tall crooked white building, but the inside was more strange. A bunch of tiny little men with beady black eyes and pointed ears sat behind tall desks, each doing their own work, weighing gold, or scribbling down notes they kept themselves busy. "What are these things?" Tally whispered as she caught up with Snape and scooted closer to him as one of the creatures passed by.

"Those would be goblins, Ms. Black, best not to upset them." Snape explained as he stopped in front of the main desk at the end of the hall. "Ms. Black would like to make a withdrawal from her account." Snape drawled.

The goblin looked up from his work to glance back and forth between the two, "And does Ms. Black have her key?" The creature asked. Snape wordlessly pulled a small key from his pocket and passed it to the goblin. He looked at it for a moment before beckoning them to follow him. It lead us to a little cart and passed the key off to another goblin and said, "Take them to vault six hundred and ninety-four." The goblin in the cart nodded before gesturing for Tally and Snape to get in.

Once they sat down the cart darted off quickly taking twists and turns and dips. They passed through several caverns before coming to a complete stop. The goblin got out first and announced their destination, "Vault six hundred and ninety-four. Lamp please." Snape grabbed one of the lamps and passed it to the goblin before getting out and then assisting Tally out of the large cart. The goblin took the key and opened the door. When it was opened all the way Tally could see mounds of gold, silver and other air looms that were probably worth thousands of dollars. "Is this...Is this all mine!?" She exclaimed.

Snape raised a brow at her but nodded his head. "Yes the Black family was a well known and well respected amongst the wizarding world. This is their fortune."

"Isn't there someone else? I can't be the only one...right?" Tally asked quietly.

"This is yours and there's no need to question it." Snape said avoiding her previous question. He walked into the vault and collected some of the gold coins and put it into a coin purse. "This should cover this years school supplies. and There's a little extra in case you wish to purchase something else."

"Am I able to use this money in the non-magic world?" Tally asked eyeing some of the gold.

"The muggle world you mean?" Snape asked as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Uh if that's the term for it..." Tally said slowly.

"Muggle is the term for non-magical people." Snape explained as if he were talking to a little child. Tally huffed but followed him out of the vault.

Once they were out of Gringotts the two made their way down the streets of Diagon Alley. Snape lead her to the book store and helped her pick out her necessary school books.

"So you said you were the potions professor right?" Tally asked as she was looking through the book while they walked down the street towards the wand shop. They had already picked up most of her supplies all she needed was her wand and an animal.

Snape eyed her out of the corner of his eye, "Yes."

"Is it hard?" She asked out of pure curiosity. She had only had a little bit of schooling in her short eleven years and didn't really remember much, just basic skill such as reading and writing, addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. Greg had said that's basically all she would ever need to know but... "It depends. Most don't enjoy the class."

"Why's that?" She asked with out looking up from the book. She was interested in the ingredients mentioned in one of the potions.

Snape could sense that she was honestly interested and had no problems with answering her questions. "Most say I grade to harshly, but honestly I'm not grading harsh enough."

Tally looked up from the book to look at him for a second. Most probably found him intimidating, or scary, but with living on the streets with Greg for the last couple of years she was good at sensing who was a threat and who wasn't. This man didn't scare her, sure he could intimidate people, but she knew he wouldn't actually cause her harm. "Well I can't wait to take the class! Although I haven't been to school in a while, but I'll do my best."

Snape starred down at the child, not many had ever promised to do their best in his class, he had a feeling that she would be one of his least troublesome students. "Here we are. Ollivander's, best place to get a wand." Snape said pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Go in and get your wand I have some business I need to take care of momentarily, I should be back by the time you've found your wand."

Tally nodded her head and walked into the shop. It was completely empty but the walls were lined top to bottom, corner to corner with boxes. "Hello?" She called out hesitantly. She approached the desk carefully and went to hit the little bell when a hand grabbed hers.

She let out a startled gasp and stumbled back as an older man with graying hair stood at the front desk with a wide smile, "Sorry dear, didn't mean to startle you." His voice was kind and he seemed friendly enough.

Tally smiled at him and walked closer to the front. "Hello. I'm here to-"

"Get your wand! Of course, of course! I was wondering when I would see you! I remember when your father came in to get his wand! Energetic little fellow he was!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed.

"You knew my father? You know who I am?" Tally asked confussed.

"Why of course! You're Black's girl! Suck a shame, what happened..." Before Tally could ask what he meant he was bustling into the back room and brought with him a few boxes each holding a wand. "Here try this one!" He said shoving one of the many wands into her hand. Tally starred at it for a moment and then looked back at Mr. Ollivander confused. "Go on just give it a flick!" Tally lightly flicked the wand and sent a whole row of wands off their shelves.

"Sorry!" She yelled quickly placing the wand down like it had caught fire. "I'm really sorry- I'll help you clean it up...Sorry!"

Mr. Ollivander just laughed and put the wand back in the box. "No matter, here try this one!"

Reluctantly Tally grabbed it and very lightly gave it another flick, this time a light fixture above them exploded. She looked up at him wide eyed and set the wand back in it's box. "Sorry..." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Well that wasn't it either..." He starred at her for a long moment before turning away and coming back out with one other box. "This is it, I can feel it. This is a Maple with dragon core 12 3/4" slightly springy. Go on give it a try!" He encouraged even though she had broken many things in his shop already. Tally gave the wand a light wave, but instead of destruction little sparks of light shot out harmlessly, and she starred at it in awe.

After she bought her wand she walked out of the store and saw Snape standing there waiting for her just as he said he would. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"What about my animal?" She asked.

He pointed at a cloth covered cage, "I took the liberty to pick one out for you, I hope you don't mind, but I figured you would want to spend as much time with your care taker before you leave for the school term."

Tally bent down and pulled back the tarp. starring back at her was a beautiful owl. It wasn't too big and had a white face. "Wow! It's so pretty!"

"It's a barn owl, very reliable, though it's very common." Snape explained.

Tall grinned up at him, "That's ok, I don't care much for flashy things! What's it's name?"

"That's up for you to decide." Snape explained as he lead her back to the floo where they had come in. "It's a boy, if that helps."

"I think I'll name him... Arthur!" She said excitedly as she looked in the cage at her owl, "You know, like King Arthur of Camelot! How about it? You like that Arthur?"

"Really Arthur?" Snape asked slowly. "After a muggle king?"

"Why not? Arthur was brave and strong, much like I believe he will be!" She smiled as she gently stroked the feathers of her new owl.

They arrived back in the fire place at the old run down house her and Greg were staying at. "I will be taking all your belonging to Hogwarts with me besides one set of your uniform, and Arthur. Once you are sorted at Hogwarts your belongings will be placed in your assigned room." He handed her a ticket, "Now your train leaves from King's Cross station this Saturday at ten A.M don't be late. This is your ticket, any questions?"

"Uhh this says platform 9 3/4 how is that possible?" Tally asked extremely confused.

"There is a pillar there on one side it is platform nine and on the other side it is platform ten. Those are the muggle platforms, however your platform is beyond the wall. All you have to do is run straight at the wall, don't worry you won't smack into it, you'll pass right through. Do you understand?" He explained.

"Um yeah run straight at a wall to get to a magical platform got it..." She muttered under her breathe.

"You'll be fine." Snape sighed before pulling something out of a pocket. "I took the liberty to have some of your money from your trust fund turned into muggle money. Use it how you wish it is your money after all."

Tally smiled brightly as she took the money knowing just what she was going to do with it. "Thank you so much!" She said excitedly. Snape nodded once before walking towards the floo and disappearing.

As soon as he was gone Tally ran off to find Greg, hopefully he was somewhere in the house and not off at the market somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure you got everything?" Greg ask worriedly as he lead Tally towards the platforms.

"Yup. Got my ticket, got Arthur, my uniform I'm supposed to change into, and the clothes we went out and got yesterday. I'm good." Tally smiled up at him again trying to reassure him.

"You know you don't have to go, you can always stay here, we could get the money out of your trust fund and never have to work another day of our lives." Greg offered. With the 'small amount' Snape had pulled out of Tally's funds Greg was able to rent an apartment for the entire school year, even pay for food and all the other luxuries, they had even been able to take a taxi here!

"Greeeeeeg" Tally whined, "I want to do this stop trying to talk me out of it!"

"Ugh normally kids your age are begging to never have to go to school!" Greg whined back.

"Yeah, but I haven't been to a proper school since second grade!" Tally laughed.

"Whatever... Look there's platform nine and ten, I guess that's the pillar you're supposed to run through..." Greg muttered still not able to comprehend the idea of running through walls.

Tally laughed before setting her things down and hugged Greg. "I'll come visit during the winter, promise! And I'll write to you at least once a week, and I'll make sure to do good in all my classes and I'll try to stay out of trouble!" She promised as she nuzzled her cheek into his chest trying to comfort him.

Greg let out a sigh of defeat as his own arms wrapped around her shoulders, "You better stay out of trouble...just be safe, ok?"

"I'll do my best, promise!" Tally leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She picked up her belongings, took a deep breathe and then ran towards the wall. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for when she would smack into the wall and bounce off but after a moment she realized she wasn't in pain or sprawled on the ground in a heap. Instead she was standing on an entirely different platform with people who were dressed like the people in Diagon Alley walking about. A huge smile broke across her face and she hurried into the train and went to find an open car. Finally finding one she carefully placed her bags in an over head compartment and placed Arthur's cage on the floor near her feet. She starred out the window for awhile until the sound of the door opening drew her attention.

A small boy with messy black hair and green eyes behind round glasses poked his head in. "Oh, uh Hi...Do you mind if I sit in here with you?"

Tally grinned up at him and moved her stuff over, "Sure!" She stuck her hand out to him after he put his things up in the over head compartment. "I'm Talitha Black, but you can call me Tally!"

He shook her hand gently, "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." He stared at her face for a moment before sitting down next to her. "So are you a first year too?"

"Yup! Though I don't know much about the school like everyone else..." Tally trailed off nervously, afraid of what her new friend would think. She hadn't had any friends her age since her orphanage days.

"That's ok, I don't know much either." Harry admitted with a smile.

"Oh were you parents umm, muggles?" Tally asked unsure.

"No they were magical, it's just that I lived with my Aunt and Uncle since my parents died."

"Oh well I don't have parents either. I used to live in an orphanage but then I met Greg and he's been taking care of me since. He's a muggle too, but he took the new really well! Didn't even really question it."

"Wish my aunt and uncle were like that..." Harry sighed. "So what do you think the school will be like!?" The two continued to chat for a while before another knock sounded at there compartment.

The two looked up expectantly as a red headed boy pulled the door back, "Excuse me, do you mind if I stay in here with you? Everywhere else is full..."

"Not at all." Harry answered.

The boy gave the two of them a smile and stride into the compartment and then set his stuff aside before sitting down across from the two. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Talitha Black, but you can call me Tally!"

"And I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's face was shocked as he stared at Harry with a gaping mouth, "So...So it's true, I mean do you really have the-the-?" Ron gestured towards his head.

"The what?" Tally asked confused.

Ron leaned in and whispred, "The scar."

Harry let out a little laugh before pushing his bangs back to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Wicked." Grinned Ron.

Tally stared at it in amazement "Woah! That's an interesting looking thing, how'd you get that?"

Before Harry could answer a lady came by pushing what seemed to be a candy cart, "Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked sweetly.

Ron pulled out some wrapped sandwiches and declined, "No thanks..." It was easy to see the disappointment on his face.

Tally got up and walked over to the cart examining all the different types of candies. She never really got the chance to have them, it was always harder to steal from an actual store than an out door market, and Greg always put the money they got from wallets towards clothes, and food in the winter when they didn't have the market as often.

Harry came up behind her, "We'll take the lot!" He exclaimed while handing over some gold coins.

Tally stared at him in awe for a second as the trolley lady started to gather the things Harry wanted, "Oh Harry you don't have to get all of it! I have some money too! Here let me help!"

"No, no you're my friend now!" Harry said happily as he guided her back to her spot and forced her to sit down and put her money away. Tally pouted but didn't resist.

The three tried a little of everything deciding which was their favorites and which weren't. Tally didn't care much for the every flavored beans and instead preferred to chew on a licorice wand.

"What's this?" Harry asked "These aren't real frogs are they?"

Tally reached over and grabbed her own, "I don't think to many people would buy them if they were real..." She muttered unsure.

"It's just a spell." Ron assured "Besides, each box has a trading card of a famous witch or wizard! I got about five hundred meself!"

Tally smiled and opened hers carefully. The frog inside defiantly looked like chocolate but was moving around like an actual frog. "Wow!" She gasped before quickly grabbing the chocolate creature, it squirmed in her hands before she managed to take a bite. "Mmm...It's good!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Harry gasped as his frog jumped out of the package and out the train window. "Aw a bit of rotten luck." Ron sighed. "Which card did you guys get?"

"I got Dumbledore!" Harry smiled widely.

"I got about six of him, what about you Tally?" Ron asked leaning over to try and get a look at her card.

"I got Morgan Le Fey." She looked up at Ron to see his surprised face, "Is that good?"

"That's one of the rare ones! Lucky!" Ron whined. A squeaking noise distracted the three for a moment. It was a rat on Ron's lap, Tally curled her lip not liking rats much anyways. "This is scabbers by the way, pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit." Harry agreed.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked.

Tally nodded her head eagerly while Harry scooted closer. Ron pulled his wand out and cleared his throat ready to recite the spell when a girl with big bushy hair appeared at the door to their compartment cutting Ron off from his spell. "Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville has lost one."

Tally shook her head while Ron glared at her for interrupting him, "No." He grumbled.

She observed the three for a moment before her eyes landed on Ron, "Oh you were about to do magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat again and closed his eyes, "Sunshine daisies, Butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" He pointed the wand at the rat causing the little animal to get a shock.

However nothing else happened. Scabbers stayed his brown color and continued to nibble at the candy. The girl lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think that's a real spell. Well it's not very good is it?"

Ron turned to us with a disbelieving face. "Well it was good for not even learning anything yet!" Tally defended her new friend.

"I'm able to use simple ones myself." She strolled into the compartment pulling out her want and pulled out her wand. She sat down across from Harry "Example." She then pointed her wand at Harry "Oculus Repairo. That's better isn't it?" She asked smugly as Harry examined his now fixed glasses. "Holy cricket!" The girl exclaimed, "You're Harry Potter! And I'm Hermoine Granger, and you two are...?"

"Ron Weasley." Ron answered with a mouth full of food. Hermoine made a face before turning to Tally.

"I'm Talitha Black." Unlike when she had met Ron and Harry she didn't offer Hermoine to call her Tally.

"Pleasure to meet you." Hermoine said with an eye roll. "The three of you better change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon." She stood up and went to leave before turning back to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there." she pointed to her nose and then stride out back down the hall.

"Guess we should change into our robes huh?" Tally asked as she stood up and reached for her small bag that held the clothes. "I'll be right back..."

* * *

**Ok so I posted the first 4 chapters to get you guys interested, I'm going to wait a bit to post the next chapter, you know get some feed back and what not. Hope you guys are enjoying my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

When the train finally arrived at the platform it was already dark out. Students bustled about trying to get off the train. They were instructed to leave everything on the train and that all their belongings would be taken back to the school for them.

When Tally, Ron and Harry got off they headed towards a giant of a man who had the first years gathering around him while the older students took a different route to get to the school. "Hello Harry." The giant greeted.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry said to the giant, Hagrid. "These are my friends Tally and Ron." Harry introduced the two to Hagrid.

"Well hello there, good ta meet 'cha" Hagrid said with a big grin.

"Nice to meet you too..." The two mumbled shyly.

"Alright then, this way to the boats!" Hagrid called to all the first years. "Follow me!" He turned and started to walk away with the rest of the first years behind him.

He had each boat carry four students, Tally Harry, Ron and another first year somehow all managed to get into the same boat, Harry and Tally in the front, Ron and the other student in the back. "Wow!" Tally gasped pointing up towards an enormous castle, "Look! Look! There it is! Hogwarts!" She said excitedly to Harry.

He chuckled a little at her enthusiasm, "It is quite amazing."

The boat ride passed quickly and soon they were told to go up the stairs and that Professor McGonagall would be there to greet them. McGonagall was an older lady with a witches hat and a long green dress. She seemed stern, but kind, it reminded Tally of her first orphanage care taker. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted as everyone gathered around her. "Now in a moment you will pass through these doors and join your class mates, but before you can do that you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family, your victories will gain you points and your rule breaking will cause you to loose them. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." And with that she went through the doors leaving them all waiting there.

"Wonder what house I'll get into." Tally mumbled.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry reassured.

"It's true then!" A voice interrupted their conversation. Harry, Ron and Tally all turned to see a blonde boy with his hair slicked back leaning against the railing and starring at Harry. "What they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A bunch of excited whispers started to echo around the room, while Tally looked around confused. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." The blonde said nodding his head towards two rather thick boys. "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He introduced stepping in front of Harry. Ron snorted out a laugh causing Draco to glare at him. "Think my name's funny do you? Do I even need to ask yours? Red hair, and a hammy-down robe, you must be a Weasley." He turned his attention back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding family's are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He offered while sticking out his hand.

Harry starred at the hand for a moment before glancing over at Ron and then Tally and then back up at Draco. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Just then McGonagall came back to lead the first years into the hall. They entered a huge hall filled with other students separated into four different tables. There were candles floating around, and instead of a roof the ceiling looked like the night sky! Tally stared around her in wonder until the group came to a stop in front of a stool with a dirty old hat resting on it. "Wait here please." McGonagall instructed. "Now before we begin, professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

An old man stood from his spot at the center of the teachers table. He was tall and white haired with a very long beard. He seemed very kind, sort of what Tally would consider grandfatherly. "I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce. First years, please note that the Dark Forrest is completely off limits for all students, also our care taker, Mr. Filtch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death." Tally paled as he said that. What could possibly be down there? She wondered. "Thank you."

McGonagall unrolled a scroll and addressed the first years, "When I call your name, you shall come forth and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. "Hermione Granger." She called. The bushy haired girl nervously made her way up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a moment the it announced "Gryffindor!" one of the tables students stood up and started to cheer happily.

This process went on for a while until finally, "Talitha Black!"

Tally took a deep breathe and nervously made her way to the stool. Once she was settled McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto her head. 'Hmm' A voice mumbled in her head. 'You're a sneaky one are you? Just like your father... But you're also brave, willing to do anything for your friends... You could easily be placed into Slytherin, or Gryffindor...'

Tally glanced at the Slytherin table to see a smug Malfoy sitting there, and then over to the Gryffindor table where Ron, and Harry sat. 'Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor...' She mentally begged the hat.

'Hmm just like your father you are...so be it-"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted to the rest of the room.

The Gryffindor table stood up and applauded her, some even cheering loudly. Tally had a huge smile on her face as she skipped over to the table and sat down on Harry's right side. He and Ron each gave her a bright smile before they turned back to the sorting hat to watch the rest of the students be called.

Finally the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood to address the students, "Let the feast begin." He said simply, and then piles upon piles of food appeared before them. Tally had never seen so much food in her life! Not even at the market!

She slowly reached out and grabbed a few things to put on her plate, "You don't have to be so shy ya know?" A boy who looked similar to Ron called.

Tally looked up shocked and a little embarrassed "What Fred means to say, is there's plenty of food! You can take as much as you want!" Another boy who looked identical to 'Fred' said.

Tally gave them a shy smile before reaching for some more food, "That'a girl!" They said in union.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George,

"We're Ron's better looking older brothers." The two said in sync again.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Talitha Black, or Tally." Tally offered.

"You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to Tally." Ron muttered as he shot a glare at his older brothers, "They're just trying to get attention."

"Oh shut it you!" They both said, while Tally giggled.

The feast continued, but Tally noticed Harry starring over at the teachers table, "What're you looking at Harry?" Tally asked.

Harry ignored her and turned to the boy next to him on the left, "Say Percy who is that man talking to Professor Quirrell?"

"Oh that's professor Snape, he's head of the Slytherin house." Percy explained.

"Oh! I've met him!" Tally exclaimed with a big smile as she looked over to said professor. "He's the one that took me to Diagon Alley, and helped me get my school supplies!"

"Snape!?" Fred exclaimed.

"You poor child you!" George said sadly.

"He wasn't that bad!" Tally tried to defend.

"He gave us detention almost every week last year!" They exclaimed together.

"Maybe because you two were always goofing off in his class." Percy offered with no humor.

"He may not be a ray of sunshine, but he's a decent enough person." Tally said with a giggle.

Ron went to reach for another piece of chicken when a pale head popped up causing him to jump back in shock, "Well hello there!" The figure said merrily, "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Just then several ghosts entered the room from different parts of the hall. "Hello Sir Nicholas!" Percy greeted. "How was your summer?"

"I know you!" Ron shouted suddenly, "You're nearly headless Nick!"

"Nearly headless?" Tally muttered to Harry. He just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind." The ghost glared.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione questioned.

"Like this!" The ghost grabbed the side of his head and pulled causing the head to tilt off the body and show the inside of his neck.

Tally gagged and had to look away before she lost all the food she had just eaten. The ghost shrugged and floated off leaving them to finish their meal in peace.

After dinner Percy gathered all the first years to show them the way to their dorms. "Gryffindors follow me!" Percy called as he lead them up a separate stair case. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories, oh and keep an eye on the stair cases they like to change."

Tally starred up in awe, there were stair cases leading to many different places and the walls were covered in moving pictures. "Wow..." She whispered.

"Keep up please and follow me." Percy called again as he began to walk back up the stairs.

We finally reached the end of a hall way and were stopped by a painting of a fat lady. "Password?" She asked.

"Cadric raconious." Percy stated. (I absolutely have no idea what he said I just sounded it out) The picture swung forward revealing an opening in the wall. "Follow me everyone." Percy called to the rest of the students. Everyone walked into a living room like place. It was cozy with a big fire place off to the side, plush couches and arm chairs. The room was mostly red with gold accents, overall it was a very beautiful place. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room." Percy explained. "Boys dormitories are up and down stairs to your left, girls are the same to your right. "You'll find that all of your belongings have already been brought up." And with that we were allowed to go find our rooms.

"I'll meet you guys down here in the morning ok? Then we can go get breakfast together." Tally said quickly to Ron and Harry.

"Ok!" They agreed before running off. Tally smiled as she shot off to go find her belongings.

After searching for a while she finally managed to find her stuff. It was in a room with two other girls, one of them being Hermione Granger. Deciding that it would be best not to fight with one of her new roommates Tally offered a smile to all of them. "Hello, I'm Talitha Black, but you can call me Tally."

Hermione stared at her for a moment before nodding to herself and offering a smile, "We already met on the train but..." She turned to the other two girls "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Parvati Patil." The other girl smiled.

"Is it just the three of us?" Tally asked.

"Seems like it. I suppose that there are more boys than girls this year." Hermione suggested.

"Well I'm just gonna unpack and go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Tally decided and gave each of her roommates one last smile before neatly putting her things away and then changing into her pajamas.

'Finally...' she thought quietly as the other girls also got into bed. 'I can make friends my age...I can be normal...or well as normal as a witch can be!'

* * *

**Ok hope you guys liked it, tell me what you think!**

**Qoheleth: to answer your question, I hadn't really thought about it, I actually forgot about that story, however if I will defiantly keep it in mind and if I can incorporate it into the story I probably will. Honestly I picked the name Talitha because I googled names of stars and liked that one the best.**

**thanks to everyone else who left a review means a lot to me! **


	6. Chapter 6

The three had met early in the common room all dressed in their robes along with their house colors. Tally had complained about the boys taking so long since she was used to getting up at earlier times. Ron had just rolled his eyes and lead the way out of the common room. It had taken them a few tries to find the great hall, but eventually managed to find it and have their breakfast. While they were eating they were given their schedules.

"Hey what time is it?" Tally asked as she examined her schedule.

"Um it's 7:45 why?" Harry answered.

"We have transfiguration at eight..." The three looked at each other for a moment before scrambling to get their things.

"Where do we go!?" Ron asked with panic.

"I don't know..." Harry mumbled.

"Come on its this way!" Tally urged, she had seen a few of her fellow first years head in that direction once they were finished with their own breakfasts.

The three continued to run down the hall ways searching desperately for their class. It was a little past eight when they finally showed up. "She's not even here yet." Ron grumbled as the three went to find open seats.

"Come on, before she does show up." Whispered Tally as she noticed most of the students were already seated and writing something on their papers.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked smugly as Tally managed to find them some seats. However before they could sit down, the cat that had been at McGonagall's desk jumped forward and shifted into McGonagall herself. Ron starred at her in awe, "That was bloody brilliant."

Tally nudged him slightly trying to get him to stop talking and to save them from getting into anymore trouble. "Well thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said sarcastically, "Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to turn the three of you into a pocket watch?"

"Sorry we're late, we got lost..." Tally said embarrassed.

McGonagall turned her gaze to the only female of the group. "I see, perhaps a map next time will help. I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Tally's face burned with embarrassment as she quickly shuffled to her seat with Harry and Ron right behind her. The lesson continued and finished with no more mishaps for the three.

* * *

"We have potions next!" Tally skipped excitedly while the two boys rolled their eyes.

"Why are you so excited? My brothers told me Snape is a horrible professor." Ron muttered bitterly.

"To them maybe, but I'm not going to judge him based off of what other people say. Plus he wasn't mean, a bit monotonous but not unpleasant, when he helped me get my school supplies." Tally argued.

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked turning to the silent boy.

"I'm not sure... I guess I should listen to Tally, give him a chance. Besides potions sounds like fun." Harry smiled.

"There you go! See Ron be a bit more accepting like Harry!" Tally grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go so we're not late. I wouldn't put it past him to give us detention on the first day." Ron muttered bitterly.

Tally had forced her two friends into the front row seats of their potions class. 'You guys got me in trouble so I'm picking our seats.' was her argument.

Ron had complained for a good five minutes until he realized that it would do no good, and just stopped all together. "Stupid girls..." he grumbled one last time as the door burst open and Professor Snape strode in.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class." was the first thing Snape said to the class. Everyone immediately quieted down to listen to him. "As so, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and the exact art that is potion making, however for those select few," He glanced over at Draco and then after a moment Tally, "who posses the precision .. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stopper on death." Tally was so transfixed on what Snape was saying that she didn't notice Harry wasn't even looking at their Professor as he talked. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not, pay, attention." He was glaring at the general area Tally was at and she looked around confused before she noticed Harry was taking notes. She nudged his leg with hers and hissed his name quietly. Harry startled and looked to Tally with questioning eyes while she just nodded her head towards where Snape was standing glaring at the two. Snape eyed Harry for a moment before walking forward so he stood in front of Harry. "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of ashfedel to worm wood?" Out of the corner of Tally's eye she could see Hermione's hand shooting up into the air. Harry shook his head. "You don't know?" Snape prodded "Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a beesel?" Again Hermione's hand shot up, but Harry didn't know.

'I've looked through the book a little and I don't even know these..." Tally thought as she gave her friend a sympathetic glance.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" Professor Snape asked again.

"I don't know sir." Harry finally voiced.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

* * *

"Told you that professor Snape was vile." Ron smirked as the three made their way to their next class.

"Ok so he's a strict teacher, that doesn't make him a bad person." Tally defended. "Maybe he'll lay off soon? It was the first day he's got to show that he'll accept no nonsense in his class?" She suggested.

"I hope so..." Harry grumbled as the three continued down the hall.

The next day the three sat at the table working on their homework as they ate their breakfast.

"Eye of rabbit, Harp string hum, Turn this water, Into rum." Seamus, one of their fellow Gryffindor first years, said waving his wand over a cup of water. He looked into the cup, but sat down again with a disappointed look before saying the incantation again.

"What's Seamus doing with that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron. Tally looked over for a second to see Seamus still trying the incantation.

"Turn it to rum." Ron explained. "Actually managed to turn it into tea yesterday! Before..." An explosion went off and Tally turned to see smoke rising out of the cup and Seamus' face had smudges on it and his hair wasn't in much better condition. Tally put a hand over her mouth to try and stop the giggles but it didn't work out so well.

A bird's cry drew her attention away from Seamus and towards the open windows, "Ah! The mails here!" Ron exclaimed.

Owls started to poor in each carrying a package of some sort or another. A news paper was dropped into Ron's hands. He set it aside and looked at the papers already on the table in front of him. "Can I borrow this?" Harry asked gesturing to the news paper. Ron nodded while Tally went back to her work.

"Look Neville's got a remembrall!" Exclaimed another of their classmates, Dean.

"I've read about those!" Hermione exclaimed happily. "When the smoke turns red, it means you forgot something." As she was explaining it the smoke inside was already turning red.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said disappointed.

"Hey Ron, Tally, someone broke into Gringotts." Harry mumbled. The two leaned in to read the article Harry was reading, "Listen, 'Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown. Gringotts goblins who investigated the breech insist nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that very same day.'" Harry was silent for a moment and Tally noticed that Hermione was listening into their conversation. "That's odd." Harry finally mumbled. "That's the vault Hagrid and I went to..."

The four of them shared a confused glance before packing up their things and getting ready for their next lesson: Flying.

* * *

Tally bounced around, yet again excited for their next class. Madame Hooch had them line up in two rows facing one another with a broom stick laying on the floor on their right side.

"Good afternoon class." She said as she walked down the middle of the two rows.

"Good afternoon Madame Hooch." Everyone responded.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson." She smiled "Now what are you waiting for everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on now! Hurry up! Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!" She instructed.

"Up!" Everyone started to command.

"Up." Harry said the first time and the broom flew straight into his hand.

Tally smirked at Hermione's astonished face before confidently saying "up." And the broom flew into her hand as well. She and Harry shared a smile as they watched the rest of their classmates get their brooms to go to their hands.

The two of them couldn't help but to giggle when Ron's broom flew up and whacked him in the face, "Shut up you two..." He grumbled sourly.

Finally everyone had their brooms in their hand and Madame Hooch began to give them their next set of instructions, "Now that you have your brooms, I want you to mount it, and grip it tight, you don't want to be slipping off the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick up off the ground, hard. Ready?" However before she could blow her whistle Neville pushed off the ground and was floating higher and higher. "Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch exclaimed. It was easy to see the fear in Neville's face, and the way he held onto the broom for dear life. "Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Hooch exclaimed again as Neville steered his broom and shot off away from the group.

Everyone gasped and watched as he flew towards a building and didn't slow down a bit. Without much thought Tally pushed off the ground and followed after Neville a bit more sure of herself, "Ms. Black!"

Neville crashed several times into the building before zooming up towards the top of the buildings only to get his robes caught on a statues spear. He dangled there helpless while Tally tried to catch up with him. "Don't worry Neville I got you!" Neville reached out desperately for her and managed to grab onto her broom just as his robe ripped free. The sudden extra weight caused the broom to jerk and scare Neville making him kick and scream. "Neville!" Tally yelled as she tried to lower the broom safely. "Neville stop! I'm trying to land! Stay still!" But he didn't listen and continued to kick and yell. They were about fifteen feet off the ground when Neville managed to push Tally's leg off the broom and cause the broom to go out of control. The two dropped the rest of the way to the ground with a loud 'thud' and a 'crack'. Tally held onto her head as she felt pain shoot through it, and could hear Neville's whimpering.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch exclaimed as she rushed over to the two. She picked Tally up and examined her for a moment examining the large cut just above the forehead. Apparently she had smacked into the stone a little bit as well. Madame Hooch propped her up against the wall before turning to Neville. He was cradling his arm to his chest as she lifted him up and examined him as well. "Ow, ow, ow!" Neville whined.

"Shush, shush. It's ok. Come on let's get the two of you to the hospital wing. Miss Black are you able to walk?" Tally nodded and pushed herself up. Madame Hooch turned to the rest of the class as she started to lead the two of them away. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly planted on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom and Miss Black to the hospital wing! If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts faster than they can say 'Quidditch'."

When they reached the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was in the middle of a discussion with Professor Snape, but immediately stopped and rushed over to the two, "What on earth happened!?" She asked as she examined the two of them.

"Mr. Longbottom lost control of his broom, and Miss Black here tried to help him. However once Neville had a grasp on the broom he caused Miss Black to loose control over her broom. The two fell from about fifteen feet up. Longbottom has gotten a broken wrist and Black hit her head on the way down." Madame Hooch explained.

"I see." Madame Pomfrey said as she handed Tally a cloth. "Put that against the cut, and put some pressure on it, I'll be over to examine your head in a moment." Tally nodded her head and put the cloth against her head and went and sat on one of the stools.

Tally noticed Professor Snape starring at her so she gave him a little smile and a wave. He rolled his eyes before walking over. He gently grabbed her wrist that held the cloth to her wound and pulled it back so he could examine the cut himself. He 'tsk'ed quietly and handed her a small vile. "Drink that, it's for the pain. I assume you have a rather nasty headache by now yes?"

After grimacing from the taste of the potion Tally smiled up at him, "Yes, thank you professor." He nodded once and left the room.

Madame Pomfrey walked over once Neville was taken care of and resting on one of the beds. She tried to have Tally drink another potion, but Tally declined. "Only needs a little band aide. Don't want to be wasting your potions." She insisted.

Reluctantly Madame Pomfrey gave in and placed a small bandage on her. "Are you sure dear? The wound isn't bad but it will leave a scar..."

Tally shrugged and smiled. "It's not my only one, plus I think it makes me look tough!"

Madame Pomfrey laughed before sending her on her way.

* * *

**I don't think you guys realize how big of a sucker I am when it comes to reviews. Cause when I get them I go crazy and I just really want to update another chapter, but then my rational side is like 'No! You're going to run out of chapters slow the fuck down!' and yeah it's an internal battle. So thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to everyone who followed the story, it makes me feel like a good writer xP **

**Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with college shit. Ugh why do a fasfa when I know they're not going to give me money?**

**So this chapter is really short so I'll probably update another one tonight.**

* * *

Tally caught up to Ron and Harry, and unexpectedly Hermione on the changing stair cases. "Hey guys!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Tally!" The three exclaimed relieved.

"You're ok!" Harry said happily as he hugged her swiftly.

"What's that on your head?" Ron asked.

"Just a bandage, I only got a little cut." Tally told him while pointing at it.

"Didn't they have a potion for that?" Ron asked confused.

"Yeah, but I didn't need it. Snape gave me a potion for the pain anyways." Tally informed them.

"Snape!?" Ron and Harry yelled worriedly.

"He is the potions master. It makes sense that he would make the schools healing potions." Hermione added thoughtfully. "But aren't you worried it leave a scar?"

"Not my first scrape." Tally said with a smile as the four walked up the stairs.

"Anyways!" Ron interrupted, "You'll never believe it! Harry is the new seeker for our quidditch team!"

Tally smiled brightly at Harry for a moment. "Oh! That's amazing I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him tightly.

When she pulled away Harry smiled with a blush on his face, "T-Thanks." The stairs suddenly shifted startling the whole group. "What's happening?" Harry yelled.

"The stair cases change remember?" Hermione explained.

Finally the stair case stopped right in front of a new opening. "Let's go this way." Harry instructed.

"Before the stair case moves again!" Ron agreed.

The four of them walked into a darker room, that none of them had ever seen before. "Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Questioned Ron

"We're not supposed to be here." Hermione sighed. "This is the third floor!"

"We should go..." Tally said carefully as she grabbed onto Harry and Ron's wrists to pull them back to the way they came in.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry agreed just a fire lit itself.

"Meow."

The four looked down horrified to see Filtch's cat, Mrs. Noris. "Run!" Harry commanded as he tugged Tally to follow him. More and more torches lit themselves as the dashed by. "Quick over here!" Harry urged the other three. "Let's hide through that door!"

Harry arrived first followed by the other three. He wiggled the door handle but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no! It's locked isn't it?" Ron whined. Tally glanced over her shoulder worriedly. "That's it we're done for."

"Oh move over!" Hermione demanded as she shoved the other three out of her way and pulled her wand out. "Alohomora" She said as she waved her wand over it. The door clicked, now unlocked and the four dashed into the room without a second thought, closing it behind themselves.

"Alohomora?" Ron questioned.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven." Hermione explained with a smirk.

"Filtch is gone." Hermione called.

"This door is locked!" Ron said glancing around.

"It was locked, and for good reason..." Harry said quietly as Tally clutched onto his arm in fear. The other two came to a stop beside him and starred at the same giant creature. It was a gigantic dog with not one head but three that were starting to wake up.

The dog lifted it's head and started to growl at the four causing them to scream and sprint for the door. Harry threw the door open and was followed out by Tally then Ron and finally Hermione. They struggled to shut the door as one of the dogs heads tried to push it open but with their combined strength they got it closed. They quickly rushed off away from the door and only slowed down once they got to their common room.

"What did they think they were doing!?" Ron demanded. "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."

"You don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione asked as the three turned to look at her in confusion. "Didn't you see what it was standing over?"

"I wasn't lookin' at it's feet! I was a bit preoccupied with it's heads! Or maybe you didn't notice?" Ron tried to defend himself.

"It was standing over a trap door, meaning it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." Hermione decided.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"What's your point?" Tally asked knowing now Harry would want to know what it was the dog was guarding.

"Nothing, I'm just saying that the dog is there for a purpose. Now I'm off to bed before you get before any of you think of another plan to get us killed, or worse expelled. Come on Tally." reluctantly Tally followed Hermioine into their room to also go to bed.

"You probably shouldn't have mentioned that the dog was guarding something to Harry." Tally informed her as the two got ready for bed, their other roommate fast asleep.

"I don't really care right now, Tally. I'm exhausted and plan to forget about this little adventure and I suggest you do the same." Hermione snapped lightly.

Tally rolled her eyes before silently crawling into bed, and going to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah defiantly one more chapter, just give me a moment**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Hermione woke Tally up early to drag her to the library, to get a 'head start' on their work. "It's never to early to work on our homework." She chirped happily.

"That doesn't mean I want to be woken up at the ass-crack of dawn." Tally grumbled as she scribbled down some notes for her potions paper that wasn't due until Tuesday.

"Language!" Hermione snapped. "Besides once we finish here we'll be free to do what ever we please all weekend."

Tally let out one more groan before continuing with her work.

* * *

"One of wizards rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly!" Professor Flitwick explained. "Now do you all have you feathers? Good. Now don't forget the wrist movement we've been practicing, just swish and flick! Everyone!" Everyone grabbed their wands and copied the movements repeating 'swish and flick' with Professor Flitwick. "Good, oh and enunciate Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

With that the rest of the first years picked up with wands and started to recite the charm along with the wand movements. Tally was paired up with another Gryffindor from her year and sat on Harry's right side who was partnered with Seamus. Out of the corner of Tally's eyes she noticed one of the white feathers starting to rise. She stopped what she was doing and turned fully in her seat to see Hermione smiling proudly as Flitwick began clapping.

"Well done! See here everyone, Ms. Granger has done it!"

Seamus picked his wand up yet again and started to say the spell again only for it to blow up in his face, quite literally. "I think we're going to need another feather over here professor." Harry murmured as he stared at Seamus with wide eyes.

After the exploding feather the class was dismissed, and everyone gathered their things. "You coming Tally?" Harry asked as he made his way towards the door.

"Be there in a moment!" She called back as she waited for Hermione to gather her things. "Congrats on the feather by the way." She told her friend who was still putting away her things.

Hermione looked up with a blush, "It wasn't that great..." She mumbled.

"Not that great? You got it on the first try! Not even half the class could get it to move and Seamus blew his up! C'mon now don't be modest, you're really smart." Tally exclaimed.

Hermione blushed again but accepted her friends compliment. "Thanks."

The two friends rushed out of the class in hopes of catching up to their fellow Gryffindors. "-She's a nightmare! Honestly, no wonder why she hasn't got any friends!" Ron exclaimed to the other boys in their year as Tally and Hermione caught up with them.

Tally saw the tears in her friends eyes as she hurried by, Tally hot on her heals. As she passed Ron she shoved lightly into his shoulder and sent him a cold glare over her shoulder.

Tally spent the rest of the day trying to coax her friend out of the bathrooms, while keeping other girls out. "Hermione, Ron was being stupid! He's obviously just jealous that he's not as smart as you! C'mon it's Halloween! I bet there's a big feast with candy! C'mon Hermione! I'm sure it will be fun!"

"Then why don't you go on without me!" Hermione cried.

"Because you're my friend and I'm not just gonna leave you." Tally sighed. Hermione reluctantly came out sniffling and whipping her eyes. Tally gave her a smile and hugged her only to feel Hermione stiffen. "Sorry! Just wanted to make sure you're ok you are ok righ-" She cut herself off as she noticed Hermione's eyes were not looking at her but something towering above her. Slowly she turned and took a sharp in take of breath. Standing before her was an giant, ugly, mountain troll with a club in it's hand. Slowly Tally backed up carefully pulling Hermione with her. The troll followed her steps raising it's club menacingly. The two continued to back up until they bumped into the stall door. Thinking quickly Hermione reached out and grabbed Tally's arm and dragged her into the stall they were backed up against. The two let out terrified shrieks as the troll's club smashed into the upper part of several stalls. The wood splintered and flew across the room covering the two girls in debris.

"Tally! Hermione move!" Harry's voice shouted. The two girls didn't question it as they scrambled away.

"Hey! Pea-brain!" Ron yelled distracting the troll so Hermione and Tally could scramble across the floor and under the sinks.

The distraction didn't last long as the troll turned back to the two frightened girls before smashing it's club into the sink that was next to them. "Do something!" Tally screamed as she clutched onto Hermione.

"Help!" Hermione begged as she also clutched onto her friend. Harry didn't waste a moment as he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and raced towards the two. However instead of casting a spell he grabbed onto the troll's club as it raised the weapon to attack again. He somehow ended up on the troll's shoulders as it tried to shake him free.

"Ron! Don't just stand there do something!" Tally screamed as the troll shook Harry around. Harry ended up shoving his wand into the troll's nose causing it to get stuck. The troll finally managed to grab Harry by the leg and pull him off the shoulders. The troll swung his club at Harry, who managed to lift himself just in time to avoid the troll's club.

"Ron!" Harry yelled desperately.

"What am I supposed to do!?" Ron yelled back.

"ANYTHING!" Harry yelled again as the troll swung at him again.

Ron reached into his own robes and pulled out his wand. "Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him.

Ron nodded and pointed at the troll "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew out of the troll's hand just as it was about to hit Harry. The troll stared at it's empty hand for a moment in confusion before looking up to see the club floating just above it's head. After a second of floating the club was released from the charm and came smashing down on the troll's head, effectively knocking it out.

Slowly Tally and Hermione crept out from under the sink and edged towards the troll along with Ron and Harry. "Is-is it dead?" Hermione asked as the other three stared at it.

"I don't think so..." Harry mumbled as he pulled Tally back before she got to close to the unconscious troll. "Just knocked out." He quickly reached over and pulled his wand from the troll's nose while Tally pulled Hermione over towards the door.

"Ugh!" Ron said as he and Harry looked at the snot covered wand. "Troll buggies!"

Harry was in the middle of wiping it clean when Professor McGonagall rushed in followed quickly by Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed looking at the four first years. "Explain yourselves! Both of you!" She pointed at Harry and Ron.

Tally noticed Hermione gulping before she walked forward in front of Harry and Ron. "It's my fault Professor McGonnagall." Harry, Ron and Tally all looked at her speechless, along with the other teachers. "I went looking for the troll. I told Tally about it and she followed me to try to stop me, but I ignored her because I had read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong, if Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us, we'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do! I expected no irrational behavior on your part, and I'm very disappointed in you Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor." McGonnagall announced while Hermione looked down in shame. "For your serious lack of judgement. And as for you three! I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students can take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Tally grinned brightly at her friends as the teachers ushered them out of the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning the four of them were gathered in the great hall eating breakfast, today was the first quidditch game of the season, and also Harry's first game ever. "Try the toast!" Ron suggested as Harry kept picking at his food. Ron and Hermione sat on one side while Tally and Harry sat on the other.

"C'mon Harry if you don't eat you won't have the strength to play!" Tally urged like a worried mother.

"They're right you know?" Hermione added "You're gonna need your strength today."

"I'm not hungry." Harry shrugged as he looked up at his friends who were looking at the person behind him.

Harry turned his head to see Snape wearing his usual all black clothes glowering down at the four. "Good luck today Potter." He said in a neutral tone. "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a mountain troll, a simple game of quidditch should be easy for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." He eyed them for a moment before limping away.

"That explains the blood." Harry whispered as he watched their potions professor limp away.

"Blood?" Hermione questioned as she turned to look at him strangely.

"Listen," The three leaned in closer to hear, "Last night, I'm guessing that Snape let the troll in as a diversion, so he could get passed that three headed dog. But! He got himself bitten, that's why he's limping!"

Tally scrunched up her nose as she gave Harry a strange look along with Hermione. "That makes no sense."

"Yeah, why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." Harry explained.

"So you're saying..." Hermione trailed off slowly.

"That's what the dog's guarding, that's what Snape wants." Harry finished fiercely.

"That makes no sense!" Tally exclaimed looking at Harry like he'd gone mad. "Snape took me to Gringotts as well, and not once did he look like he was searching for anything."

"You don't know that!" Ron hissed, apparently agreeing with Harry. "Were you watching him the entire time?"

"Well no, but-!"

"Then you can't really prove he's innocent!" Ron said smugly.

"And you can't prove he's guilty either!" Tally snapped as she grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it angrily.

Before Ron could retort, an owls cry pierced the great hall as a single owl carrying a long package flew in and dropped it right in front of the four. "It's mine, but I never get mail..." Harry said amazed as he looked at all his friends.

"Open it!" Ron said excitedly forgetting his little spat with Tally.

The four quickly worked together to unravel the strings holding the wrapping together. The paper slipped away to reveal a broom. "It's a broomstick." Harry said with a grin on his face.

"Not just any broomstick." Ron whispered in awe, "This is a Nimbus 2000!"

A hand clamped down on Harry's shoulder then and we all looked up to see Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team standing there. "Time to go Potter."

Harry nodded before turning back to his three friends. "You'll be there right?" he asked unsure.

"Of course Harry." Hermione reassured.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ron agreed with a massive grin.

Tally leaned over and pulled Harry into her arms. "You'll do great! We believe in you." She pulled away with slightly darker cheeks. Harry gave her a smile of his own, his cheeks also a bit pink, before following Wood to the quidditch pitch.


	9. Chapter 9

Tally let out a loud cheer as the Gryffindor team came out soaring on their brooms. "There's Harry!" She cheered along with everyone else.

"The bludgers are off, followed by the snitch!" Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor that was in the same year as Fred and George announced. "Remember that the snitch is worth 150 points and the seeker who catches the snitch ends the game." Madame Hooche picks up the last ball, the quaffle, and throws it into the air. "The quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

The chasers, and beaters of both team swarm hopping to get the quaffle into their own teams hands, luckily one of the female chasers from Gryffindor get a hold of it before zooming off with the Slytherin chasers following right behind. She gets to the goal post and scores! "ANGELINA SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lee shouts victoriously into the mic.

Tally cheers loudly along with the rest of her house as the game continues. The quaffle went back and forth, Gryffindor scoring another point before the Slytherin team starts playing dirty by knocking Wood off his broom and into the sand pit below.

"He sees the snitch!" Tally yells excitedly only to gasp in horror as his broom starts to go crazy. "Harry!" She yells in panic.

Everyone turns their attention to the struggling seeker as he's thrown around barely able to hold on. "What's going on with Harry's broom stick!?" Haggrid exclaims.

Hermione who had been watching through a pair of binoculars turns to Tally and Ron. "It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom!?" Ron whispered in panic as he looked back up at Harry "What do we do?"

"Leave that to me." Hermione decides as she shoves the binoculars into Tally's arms and rushing off.

Tally grabs the binoculars as Ron continues to stare up at their friend. Looking through the binoculars Tally could see that Snape was indeed saying something while keeping his eyes locked on Harry, but when Tally looked at all the other teachers in the booth she could see Professor Quirrell also had his eyes locked on Harry and saying something as well. A counter jinx? Tally thought as she starred at the professor in confusion But Snape could be saying the counter spell... She was brought out of her thoughts as the teachers all started to scramble in their stands. Both Quirrell and Snape broke eye contact at the same time, so it was hard to determine who did what.

Harry managed to get back on his broom and go after the snitch along with the Slytherin seeker. The two dived towards the ground, the Slytherin seeker pulling up first to avoid the ground while Harry kept going. Tally held her breath as Harry pulled himself out of the dive and stood on his broom as it continued to follow the snitch. He had one had out reaching for it when suddenly he leaned to far forward and tumbled into the ground. Luckily he nothing was injured and he was able to stand back up, but he was holding his stomach.

"He looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid exclaims. But rather than throwing up Harry spits out the snitch, ending the game and winning Gryffindor the game. Tally let out loud cheers as she jumps up and down with the rest of her house.

Eventually the pitch cleared and only a few lingered. Tally, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid had waited around for Harry to change back into his normal clothes before they all started to head for Hagrid's hut for a celebratory cup of tea. On the way there Hermione brought up her theory of Snape trying to jinx Harry's broom.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid dismissed them. "Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"Who knows, why was he trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

Hagrid glanced down at the four, "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy!?" Ron repeated in disbelief.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course he's got a name, he's min." Hagrid told them. "Bought him off an Irish fella' I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Yes?" Harry prompted.

"I shouldn't'a said that..." Hagrid muttered. "No more questions. Don't ask anymore questions, that's top secret that is!"

"But Hagrid, whatever fluffy is guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry persisted.

"Cod swap." Hagrid stopped and stood in front of the four. "Professor Snape is a Howarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one! I read all about them. You have to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking!" Hermione insisted.

"I don't know about that guys..." Tally mumbled and the group turned to face her with questioning looks. "I mean, I know you have to keep eye contact and that's what Snape was doing, but he wasn't the only one..."

"Who else was? Harry demanded.

"...Professor Quirrell..." Tally said reluctantly realizing how silly it must sound.

Ron let out a snort of his own, "Ha I highly doubt it was him! He can barely say hello with out stuttering, and even I know you can't stutter when saying a spell as strong as the one used on Harry."

Hagrid let out a sigh, "Now you listen to me, all four of you, you're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry questioned, ignoring Hagrid's warning.

"I shouldn't 'ave said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid repeated to himself as he turned and walked away from the four.

"Who's Nicolas Flamel?" Tally asked turning to face Hermione.

She shook her head and looked down. "I don't know." She admitted quietly.

The four shared a look before turning and heading back towards the castle. They wouldn't let this go, they would find out who Nicolas Flamel was/is no matter what.

* * *

**Ok I hope you guys like it, I know it seems a little slow and to be honest my best ideas for this story don't start up until the third movie/book. I'm doing my best to keep this interesting, my brain's a little fried thanks to AP classes maybe by the time summer hits and I'm doing fun things I'll be more creative**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the winter holidays now and everyone was preparing to visit their families over the break. Tally herself would be going back to visit Greg for the break. Harry and Ron had been a bit sad, but they understood her want to be with family. They were sitting in the great hall waiting for Hermione to come down before she and Tally headed for the Hogwarts express with their fellow classmates.

"Knight to E5." Harry decided. Ron was teaching the two of them how to play wizards chess while they waited for the last member of their group to show up.

Ron stared at the board for a long moment. "Queen to E5." He decided with a smirk. Ron's piece moved to E5 and smashed Harry's knight just a Hermione showed up and stared at the game with mild disgust.

"That's totally barbaric." She sneered.

"That's wizard's chess." Ron corrected as he and Harry shared a quick laugh. "I see you've packed."

"Well don't forget to help Harry. He's going to go to the library to look for information on Nicolas Flamel." Hermione decided.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron complained.

Hermione glanced at the two of them before leaning in closer, "Not in the restricted section. Now if you'll excuse us, Tally and I have got a train to catch. Wouldn't want to be late for that. Happy Christmas."

Tally shot a quick glance at her friends retreating back before turning back to the boys. "I'll make sure to send Arthur here to deliver your presents by Christmas. Be careful with the restricted section. And Happy Christmas." Tally smiled before hugging Harry and rushing off after Hermione.

Tally had returned to the apartment she and Greg had bought at the beginning of the school term. He had a respectable job now and didn't have to rely on Tally's inheritance even though she didn't mind. It was just the two of them, just like old time. Tally had gotten Greg a red and gold stripped scarf her house colors, though she couldn't put the house crest on it because Greg was a muggle. He had loved her gift though and promised to wear it whenever he got the chance, no matter if it matched or not. She had also sent some gifts to Ron and Harry. For Ron she had gotten him a variety of muggle candies, they may not be as exciting as wizard ones but perhaps Ron would think otherwise. And for Harry, she got him a pair of quidditch gloves from Hogsmeade before the train left.

Greg had gotten her a few things, even though she told him he didn't have to. He gave her a couple of sweatshirts, and some other comfortable looking muggle clothes along with a few books about witches and wizards, of course written by muggles. All in all her Christmas break was fantastic and she was torn between going back to Hogwarts and staying here with Greg.

Eventually however it was time to go back and Greg took her back to Kings cross station to return to Hogwarts. He tried again in vain to keep her there but she persisted on going back.

When she returned to the school Harry and Ron had loads to tell her about. First was the invisibility cloak someone had given to Harry, that apparently used to being to his father, the next was the time Harry had seen Snape threatening Quirrell in the middle of the night when being chased by Filtch. It seemed like a really interesting break and Tally was slightly sad that she had missed it.

* * *

**ok so I meant to upload chapter 9 like last week but I somehow didn't so I figured I would updat 9 and 10 together since this chapter is short sorry for the delay!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry, Ron, and Tally were working on their homework in the library when Hermione walked in with a rather large book. "I had you looking in the wrong section." She declared. "How could I have been so stupid!?" She slammed the book down in front of them and sat down herself. "I checked it out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Tally looked at the book and then back at Hermione. Light reading? "You call this a bit of light reading?" Ron asked aparently in the same mind set as Tally.

Hermione shot him a glare but ignored him non the less. she opened the book and started to flip through the pages. "Of course! Here it is!" She leaned in and began to whisper. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone."

"The what!?" The three asked in union.

"Honestly I expected you two to not know, but you Tally? Don't you read?" Before Tally could defend herself Hermione continued. "The sorcerer's stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold, and it produces the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal The only stone, currently in existence, belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, who last year celebrated his six hundred and sixty-sixth birthday. That's what Fluffy is guarding. That's what's under the trap door." Hermione concluded fiercely.

The four shared a look before deciding that later that night they would sneak out and visit Hagrid to confirm their suspicions.

"Ready?" Tally asked as the four gathered at in the common room in the middle of the night.

Harry nodded and grabbed the invisibility cloak and had them all move closer together. "Once we're outside we can take it off." He decided.

It was a bit of a tight fit but they barely managed to keep it around their small group as they made their way through the tower and out of the school towards Hagrid's hut. Once there they knocked on the door loudly. The door opened to reveal Hagrid with out his usual coat, instead he had on an apron and kitchen gloves. "Hagrid!" Harry said relieved that he had opened the door.

"Oh hello." Hagrid greeted. "Sorry, don't want to be rude but I'm in no mood to be interrupted today."

"We know about the Sorcerer's stone!" The four said together as Hagrid tried to close the door on them.

Hagrid pushed the door back open and stared at them. "oh." He turned back around and lead them into the hut.

"We think Snape is trying to steal it." Harry explained.

"Snape? You're not still goin' on about tha' are yeh?" Hagrid asked as he worked around his fire place.

"Hagrid we know he's after the stone, we just don't know why!" Harry tried to reason as the four sat themselves down.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. He's not gonna steal it." Hagrid matter of factly.

"What?" Harry asked perplexed as he looked over at Ron who just shrugged in return.

"You heard. Alright then, come on now I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid declared as he tried to get the four kids out of his hut.

"Wait, you said 'one of the teachers.' Does that mean there are others guarding the stone?" Tally asked from her spot next to Hermione on the rather large lounge chair.

"Of course! There are other things defending the stone aren't there!" Hermione exclaimed leaning forward excitedly. "Spells and enchantments!"

"That's right." Hagrid confirmed. "Waste of bloody time if yeh ask me. Ain't no one gonna get passed Fluffy. Ain't a soul know how, 'cept me an Dumbledore." He starred blankly at the four before shaking his head. "I shouldn't a told yeh tha'. I shouldn't a told yeh tha'."

Hagrids muttering was cut off by the cauldron hanging over the fire place began to bubble loudly. Hagrid eagerly reached in and pulled a rather large stone looking thing from it, muttering about it being hot as he set it on the table.

"Hagrid... What is that?" Harry asked as got up and followed after him. The other three followed after him quickly as well and watched as the stone like thing moved around on it's own.

"That? It's uh-"

"I know what it is!" Exclaimed Ron. "But Hagrid how did you get one?"

"I won it off of a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, matter of fact." Hagrid mumbled as he too watched the stone thing move.

A cracking noise came from the stone thing until finally it burst open with a bit of steam and a winged arm reached out and pulled the rest of the body of the animal out of the apparent egg. It was a tiny little creature with reptilian skin and wings. "Is that a...?" Tally whispered in awe.

"Is that a dragon?" Hermione finished, less awed by it than Tally.

"That's not just any dragon!" Ron corrected as he continued to stare at the creature. "It's a Norwegian Ridge back! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him! He knows his mummy!" Hagrid exclaimed as he tickled the dragon under the chin. "'Ello there Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Harry asked amused.

"Well he's got to have a name don't he?" Hagrid said smartly. He continued to pet the dragon before it hiccuped a fire ball right at Hagrid's beard. He jumped back in surprise and tried to smother the little embers. "Well he'll have to be trained up a bit of course." Hagrid suddenly stopped and leaned forward. "Who's that?"

The four turned to see a head of slicked back blonde hair before it quickly disappeared. "Malfoy!" Harry accused.

"Oh dear..." Hagrid mumbled.

"Don't worry Hagrid we'll take care of it!" Tally assured as she grabbed Harry and Hermione's wrists' and lead them out of the hut in pursuit of Malfoy. He couldn't tell anyone and she'd be damned it he did.

The four quickly made their way into the castle looking for any sign of Malfoy. "Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. Told me so the first time I've ever met him." Harry explained to them.

"That's crazy." Ron mumbled. "And worse Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand." Hermione said slowly as she looked over at the three. "Is that bad?"

"It's bad." Ron concluded.

Just then a figure holding a candle stepped out in front of them "Good evening." Professor McGonagall said evenly eyeing the four first years. A smirking Malfoy stepped out from behind her with a smirk on his face as Tally glared at him.

The five students followed McGonnagall back into her class as she scolded them. "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions you will loose fifty points."

"Fifty!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Each." McGonagall decided. Tally let out a quiet groan and shot another glare at Malfoy who was smirking. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

Malfoy's smirk immediately fell off his face as he looked at McGonnagall. "Exscuse me professor, I think I heard you wrong. I thought I heard you say the five of us."

Tally smirked as Professor McGonnagall stared him down. "No you heard me right Mr. Malfoy. "You see as honorable as your intentions were you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." Tally shot Malfoy a smirk as he glared over at the four of them.


End file.
